1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing line spool holders and more particularly pertains to a new fishing line spool holder for mounting a spool of fishing line on a fishing rod to permit winding of the fishing line on to a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing line spool holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing line spool holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing line spool holders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,423; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,172; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,124; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,059; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,236; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,810.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing line spool holder. The inventive device includes an elongate spool shaft having proximal and distal ends which is designed for inserting through the bore of a spool of fishing line to rotatably mount the spool on the spool shaft. Coupled to the proximal end of the spool shaft, is a flexible base. A mounting member is coupled to the flexible base. The mounting member has a mounting channel that extends between its ends for receiving the shaft of a fishing rod therein. An elongate flexible strap has a hole through which extends the spool shaft so that the flexible base is positioned adjacent the second surface of the flexible strap. On each of the surfaces of the flexible strap is a coupling portion positioned towards opposite ends of the flexible strap. The coupling portions are detachably couplable to one another when the elongate strap is wrapped around the outer surface of the mounting member so that the mounting member is held to the shaft of a fishing rod.
In these respects, the fishing line spool holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a spool of fishing line on a fishing rod to permit winding of the fishing line on to a fishing reel.